


Colourland Series 2: Brother Blackburnian

by WillemVanHerk



Series: Colourland [6]
Category: Colourland
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Battle, Books, F/M, Fantasy, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Fiction, Fights, Friendship, Human, Male Friendship, Male Protagonist, Male-Female Friendship, Novel, Original Fiction, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillemVanHerk/pseuds/WillemVanHerk
Summary: King Bobby has demanded an intervention against Warbler for not fighting in the war, he does not think that Crayon and his friends are a good influence on him.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Colourland [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066787





	Colourland Series 2: Brother Blackburnian

Chapter 13  
Lord Grackle's Not Happy

Lord Grackle was talking with King Bobby.

" I will be the next one to fight " said Lord Grackle.  
" Sounds about right " said King Bobby. " We need Curtis to be avenged "  
" I loved Curtis, he had a great sense of justice " said Lord Grackle.   
" He sure did " said King Bobby. " I will be issuing a statement soon "  
" Good " said Lord Grackle. " Bird's Isle needs to see what has happened "  
" Exactly " said King Bobby.

King Bobby declared this statement which mentioned Curtis and also Warbler.

We must remember all that Curtis did as an advisor, his sense of justice was great. We are strongly encouraging Warbler to change who he hangs out with. I encourage advisors and other people to have a talk with him, he is not being influenced in a good way. Blackburnian is very upset, he is so hurt right now. Can you blame him, he cannot fight with his brother Warbler now in the war. Challenger has failed Warbler, Colour King would not fail him like this. We must always remember Curtis, Draco, Rourke, Salvador and Paula for all they have done. We must let Warbler know about all that his brother Blackburnian has done for him, I fear that he has forgotten. He cannot forget Blackburnian in this way, this cannot continue.

Thank you for understanding,   
King Bobby Blackbird

King Bobby sent the statement to Royalnews which aired throughout Bird's Isle.

After that, King Bobby was with the advisors and QuackQ.

" We have something important to discuss " said King Bobby.  
" It involves Warbler " said Queen Starling.  
" Is he been influenced by Numerians ? " asked Jack. " Numerians would want Warbler to take meth "  
" Meth ? " asked Lord Grackle.  
" Meth is extremely Numerian " said Bryant.  
" I don't think he is taking any drugs right now, but he has not been influenced in a good way " said King Bobby.  
" I think Challenger is responsible " said Blackburnian. " What he has done is unforgivable "  
" Warbler has to understand that this is not personal " said Lord Grackle. " I am furious about Curtis being gone as well "  
" Curtis was a great man " said Diana. " What plans do we have involving Warbler ? "  
" Is he having sex with Numerians ? " asked Amanda.  
" Numerians can influence people very badly " said Jack. " I have refrained from having sex with Numerians, have you all done the same ?   
" I have " said Bryant. "  
" Yes, but I believe that Crayon and his friends are responsible " said King Bobby. " I don't know if Warbler is involved with Numerians or not "  
" We must bring them here " said Blackburnian. " I cannot take this anymore "  
" There is a Numerian responsible for it " said Amanda.  
" Which Numerian ? " asked Diana.  
" We should investigate who Warbler has been hanging out with " said Lord Grackle.  
" I don't know what Numerian but I do believe that Numerians are responsible " said Amanda.  
" There is a reason why the king wants to invade " said Jack.  
" The women of Numeria want Crayon for themselves, Colourea cannot stand for it " said Bryant.  
" I have heard " said Blackburnian. " Numerians want to take away Colourea and the resources we need to make Bird's Isle better "  
" First we must have an intervention for Warbler " said Queen Starling. " We will have to get him to come alone "  
" He will " said Blackburnian.  
" We must save him from Numerians " said Jack.  
" Warbler needs Colourlandish influences not Numerian influences " said Bryant.  
" Warbler is not Numerian " said Amanda. " That is something Bird's Isle and Colourland must always understand "  
" Warbler's not Numerian " said Jack, Bryant and Amanda together.  
" Yes " said King Bobby.  
" We will change Warbler for the better " said Lord Grackle.

Meanwhile Crayon and his friends were well rested and they got up.

" Glad we are all here together " said Artby.  
" It is great to see " said Challenger. " We shouldn't get into training right away "  
" We should see if anything has changed " said Colouruke.  
" I wonder if King Bobby has said anything " said Grackle.  
" Knowing him he probably has " said Dove.  
" We will have to wait and see " said Warbler. 

King Bobby then released another statement.

Warbler, we need you to come alone to us. Warbler, your brother Blackburnian is very concerned right now. You will meet with all advisors and QuackQ there. We have lifted the restrictions right now on serving Crayon and his friends because we need to deal with this. We need an intervention for Warbler right now, we need him to change who he hangs out with. If you see him, tell him to come to Bird's Isle right now. 

Thank you for your patience and support at this time,  
King Bobby Blackbird

King Bobby aired the statement and sent it to Royalnews. 

Crayon and his friends watched the statements from King Bobby.

" What the fuck " said Colourea.  
" They think they can force Warbler to not hang out with us " said Colouruke.  
" Just for a war " said Crayon. " Do they not know that he doesn't want to fight "  
" King Bobby will not stop until Blackburnian is happy " said Challenger.  
" The king can find other ways for him to be happy " said Artby.  
" I think he is saying this to make the war seem more reasonable " said Grackle.  
" It isn't " said Dove.  
" I am not sure what we are going to do " said Warbler.  
" King Bobby will probably send people in " said Colouruke.  
" We may have to fight more people " said Challenger.  
" I can fight " said Artby. " Perhaps bakers can make Blackburnian happy since we do not want to fight "  
" Bakers ? " asked Colouruke.  
" Bakers can make anyone happy if the right bread is used, bakeries keep people happier "  
" The thing is that we don't know if Blackburnian eats bread or not " said Grackle. 

After that, they checked out of the hospital and headed home.

They had something to eat and ate.

There was another statement from King Bobby.

Warbler is in Bird Port right now, we recommend that people head there to look for him. Blackburnian is very concerned about him right now, we all are. What Blackburnian has gone through as his brother, is not what we want him going through. If you are in Bird Port right now, please look for him. When he is found, we will have a special intervention for him.  
Thank you for your patience and support at this time,  
King Bobby Blackbird

Warriors were sent to Bird Port to search for him, other people joined the search as well. The report was aired on Royalnews, and soon posters were all over about the intervention for Warbler.

" We must make sure Warbler never hangs out with people like this " said a warrior.  
" Blackburnian has had enough of it " said the second warrior.  
" What Challenger has done is unacceptable " said the third warrior.  
" We will find Warbler for the good of all " said the fourth warrior.  
" Warbler must remember what Blackburnian has done for him " said the fifth warrior.

The warriors then started contacting people for the whereabouts of Warbler. Eventually they found a place in Bird Port where they were.

Warriors and people knocked on the door.

" Open up, think about Blackburnian " said a voice.  
" Shit " said Artby.  
" What are we going to do now " said Colouruke.  
" We will fight " said Crayon.  
" I suggest you open up now, we do not want to fight " said another voice.  
" We just want Warbler for the intervention " said another voice. " The rest of you will be left alone "  
" Blackburnian is very concerned about Warbler, you cannot hang out with him anymore " said the first voice.

Eventually they broke open the door. Tons of people were there, mostly warriors.

" If you refuse to give us Warbler for the intervention, we will have no choice but for you to face justice " said a warrior.  
" All we are asking for is Warbler " said the second warrior.  
" The king does not think that you should hang out with Warbler anymore " said a man.  
" Why ? " asked Colouruke.  
" The things that you said to him have angered Blackburnian his older brother " said the man. " You ruined his chance of fighting with his brother in the war "  
" But he doesn't want to fight " said Grackle.  
" Grackle, you are just making up things to make things worse here " said the man. " Just give us Warbler, if you refuse it will make things worse "

More people arrived and a warrior let them in, they were mostly warriors.

" You are outnumbered like crazy, give us Warbler now " said the warrior.

Several of them surrounded the others while three others grabbed Warbler. There was a struggle between them but Warbler was taken into this vehicle.

They were able to break free but warriors blocked them from reaching Warbler. The vehicle started to drive away and the people left and told them to not hang out with him anymore.

" Noooo " said Dove.  
" I wonder what they are going to do to him " said Crayon.  
" There is going to be an intervention " said Grackle.  
" Blackburnian will be there most likely " said Challenger.  
" Does he want him in the war this much ? " asked Colouruke. " Even though he doesn't want to fight "

Meanwhile King Bobby was contacted by a warrior who was not driving.

" King Bobby, Warbler will be heading here " said the warrior.  
" Good " said King Bobby. " We will make sure that Warbler no longer hangs out with people who do not influence him in a good way "  
" So is the intervention for Warbler happening where ? asked the warrior.  
" In the castle " said King Bobby.  
" Thanks " said the warrior.

The warriors then headed to Bird's Isle with Warbler to meet the king for the intervention.

Crayon and his friends were talking.

" We have to find them " said Grackle.  
" We have to be careful, all the advisors will be there " said Challenger.  
" They are stronger than Curtis and we have not trained since the fight with him "  
" We will have to figure something out " said Colourea.  
" We will have to train first but we also do not want Warbler to go to war " said Colouruke.  
" Sounds like a plan " said Artby.

They headed to train. Challenger, Colourea, Artby and Crayon used their Light Implosions, Dove and Grackle used their Wind Implosions and Colouruke used his Sea Implosion. They hit with intense power.

After that Crayon used his Sky Implosion and Challenger used his Lightning Implosion. Both of them were stronger than the previous implosions significantly.

Crayon used his Ultimate Sky Bomb while Challenger used his Ultimate Lightning Bomb. Colourea and Artby used their Ultimate Light Bombs while Dove and Grackle used their Ultimate Wind Bombs and Colouruke used his Ultimate Sea Bomb. The bombs were extremely powerful.

Crayon used his Ultimate Sky Blast while Challenger used his Ultimate Lightning Blast. The blasts hit with tons of power.

Crayon used his Times Six Sky Strike while Challenger used his Times Six Lightning Strike. This was the first time that Crayon could use it.

" Amazing " said Dove.  
" This is great " said Artby.

The rest of them used their usual Quintuple Strikes and they hit with intense power.

They finished their training and they headed to a bakery.

" Glad to see bakers again " said Artby. " Time for me to thank every baker like I usually do "

Artby thanked every baker. He was so happy to see them.

" I never get tired of seeing bakers bake bread " said Artby. " I know that this is the customer I need to continue being "

They got their bread and left.

They went home and ate. They enjoyed their meal.

Meanwhile Warbler arrived in Bird's Isle with the warriors. He was met by Lord Grackle at the airport and they headed to the castle.

" So Warbler, how are you holding up ? " asked Lord Grackle.  
" I am good " said Warbler.  
" We need you to be influenced in a good way " said Lord Grackle.  
" Do you know when the intervention is ? " asked Warbler.  
" Tomorrow morning " said Lord Grackle. " You understand that we will not allow you to hang out with those friends you made because Blackburnian has ordered it "  
" I thought the king wanted it to stop " said Warbler.  
" Well yes, but Blackburnian encouraged the king " said Lord Grackle.  
" Well we should head to the castle "  
" You can stay the night there, we will allow it "  
" After the intervention we will have a big decision to make "

They arrived at the castle. Where Blackburnian and Diana were there to greet Warbler.

" Warbler " said Blackburnian. The two of them embraced.

Diana was happy that he was there.

" I am glad to see you again " said Blackburnian. " We have had more memories together than Challenger will ever have "  
" Come inside " said Diana. " We are going to have supper "  
" Breakfast will be served before the intervention " said Blackburnian. " The king has requested some very good meals.

They went inside.

" Warbler has returned " said King Bobby.  
" He must be free of those bad friends " said Queen Starling.  
" He is now " said Blackburnian. " Our warriors got him here "  
" They saved him " said Lord Grackle. " He cannot have friends like this, it is not acceptable "  
" I think that Warbler did not expect them to be that way " said Blackburnian.  
" Unfortunately they were " said Diana. " We must report that Warbler has been saved "

King Bobby contacted Royalnews that Warbler was at the castle and not with the friends.

Royalnews later aired a broadcast talking about how Warbler was saved and that he will no longer hang out with them.

The supper that was made was crab and lobster prepared with a spicy lemon mayonnaise. They had a greek saladand squid. For dessert they had an apple cake and strawberries.

They enjoyed their meal.

" Breakfast will be from 7:45 am to 8:30 am. " The intervention will start at 9 am. " We encourage all of you to get up at 7 am because we want you to all be ready " said King Bobby.  
" Some QuackQ and Royalnews people will be there as well. " There will a be a few warriors also "

They each went to their seperate areas. 

Crayon and his friends were talking.

" We are going to Bird's Isle tomorrow " said Challenger.  
" We have to be extremely careful, there will be warriors around "  
" We will " said Crayon.  
" Good " said Challenger. " I don't know if Royalnews will record the intervention or not "  
" I'm not sure but they probably believe they are saving Warbler " said Colouruke.

Time passed, Crayon and Colourea had sex with each other, they enjoyed the sex they had.

After that, everyone went to bed. Then they got up early at 6:05 am.

" We need to get to Bird's Isle " said Challenger.  
" We sure do " said Crayon.  
" I don't know what they plan to do to Warbler there but it is going to be guarded heavily " said Grackle.  
" My guess it involves us hanging with him " said Colourea.  
" It probably is " said Grackle.  
" We will have to wait and see " said Dove.

They ate their breakfast and brought what they needed with them.

King Bobby, Warbler, Lord Grackle, Diana, Blackburnian and Queen Starling got up and showered. After that.

" So Warbler I hope you are ready " said Blackburnian. " It really is great to have you here "  
" It really is something to have you here again " said King Bobby.  
" There will be a delicious breakfast " said Queen Starling.  
" Sounds good to me, I am ready " said Warbler.  
" Good " said Lord Grackle.  
" It will be brilliant " said Diana.  
" QuackQ came to the area.  
" Good morning " they said.  
" Good morning QuackQ " said King Bobby.  
" This intervention ? asked Amanda. " Does anyone know where it is ?  
" There is a special part of the castle we will use " said Queen Starling.  
" Anyways breakfast is ready, we should eat " said Lord Grackle.

Breakfast was served, there was a bacon potato quiche, french toast and there was fruit served as well.

They all enjoyed their breakfast there. Meanwhile Crayon and his friends were at the airport.

They got onto the plane.

" Man, I feel really bad about this " said Colouruke.  
" Same here, they really want us away from Warbler but we have to stop this war " said Challenger.  
" We will " said Crayon.  
" Same " said Colourea.  
" We will " said Artby.

The plane took off.

Meanwhile the advisors, QuackQ and Warbler moved into the area for the intervention.

Chapter 14  
Warbler's Intervention 

Crayon and his friends then were approaching Bird's Isle and they were only ten minutes away.

The intervention started. King Bobby, Warbler, Blackburnian, Diana, Lord Grackle, Queen Starling, QuackQ, Royalnews and a few warriors.

King Bobby started the first question.

" Warbler, why did Challenger behave this way and force you to go against the king and your brother ? " asked King Bobby.

" I don't know " said Warbler. " He seems to believe that there is no reason for this war "  
" That is ridiculous " said Lord Grackle. " Does he not understand the resources "

Blackburnian asked the second question.

" Warbler my brother, what type of influences did they do ? " asked Blackburnian.  
" Well they really did not support the war " said Warbler. " I don't remember any special influences but Artby likes bread a lot "  
" Did he buy any bread with anything odd in it ? " asked Blackburnian. " I don't trust him "  
" The bread seemed pretty normal but he claimed to dream about bakers "  
" Dream about bakers ? " asked Queen Starling.  
" I'm not sure why " said Warbler.  
" Well we believe Artby to say some thing but I think that Challenger is the most responsible " said Diana.

Diana asked the third question.

" Warbler, did you have sex with anyone that you shouldn't have ? " asked Diana.

" No, I did not " said Warbler.  
" We are asking because we believe that someone against the war may have pressured you sexually " said Diana.  
" Warbler, there are people here that are not opposed to the war that you can have sex with " said Blackburnian. " Warbler, there are some women that are opposed to the war, they are the type of women that will do anything to make sure you do not fight "  
" Are you referring to Dove ? " asked Warbler.  
" I do believe so " said Blackburnian.  
" I did not have sex with Dove " said Warbler.  
" We are here to help " said Queen Starling.  
" Well if you say that you did not sleep with Dove so I am willing to believe you " said King Bobby.

Amanda asked the fourth question.

" Have you been around any Numerians ? " asked Amanda.  
" No " said Warbler.  
" Good " said Jack. " Numerians are our enemies not friends "  
" Warbler, be careful " said Bryant. " Numerians are known to use lots of drugs "  
" Numerian relationships are always very drug heavy " said Amanda.  
" That is why QuackQ have encouraged people to not date Numerians " said Jack.  
" Both Challenger and Colour King have refrained from dating one " said Bryant. " It is has always been a Colourlandish tradition "  
" Despite Challenger refraining, he has not shown himself to be the leader that King Bobby wanted him to be " said Amanda.

Now the next question is from Royalnews.

" Why is Colouruke want to not fight so badly ? " asked Damian of Royalnews.

" I don't know why he is refusing to this degree " said Warbler. " I do remember him being against it first "  
" I cannot believe we found him a hero " said Jack.  
" I think he is afraid of being called a racist " said Bryant.  
" War's not racist " said King Bobby. " Why would he believe that ? "  
" He shouldn't believe it " said Amanda.  
" Countries invade each other " said King Bobby. " Was Colour King ever called racist ?  
" I don't think he was " said Queen Starling.  
" That's what I mean " said King Bobby. " 

Anyways I have an order to make now.

Colouruke, Colourea, Artby, Crayon, Challenger, Dove and Grackle are now forbidden to hang out with Warbler. Warbler has been saved, he now can join the war with his brother Blackburnian. If you see them, tell them that they have not treated Warbler well and they need to stay away from him. Failure to do so and they will be arrested. I care about Warbler, as a man who cares about him I will not allow him to be treated this way. Blackburnian has had enough of it, as a brother he cannot be put through this.

Remember to keep treating Warbler well,  
King Bobby Blackbird

After that, King Bobby sent it to Royalnews as well as the intervention. It was scheduled to air at 3pm on Royalnews.

After that, they headed out the building.

" Warbler, we glad to have this discussion with you " said Diana.  
" The king has shown how much he cares " said Blackburnian "  
" He signed an order prohibiting Crayon and his friends from hanging out with you "  
" He's a great king " said Lord Grackle.  
" Now Warbler, I'm not sure how much training you have done but I hope that we can have you train tomorrow " said Queen Starling.  
" While I was with them, I was training " said Warbler.  
" Well that is the only good thing about being with them but now you get the chance to fight with Blackburnian in the war together " said Queen Starling.

They went outside with each other. Crayon and his friends arrived in Bird's Isle and saw the news and listened to the new law.

" We cannot hang out with him anymore ? " asked Crayon.  
" King Bobby has gone mad " said Colourea.  
" What are we going to do ? " asked Artby.  
" We are going to have to fight " said Grackle.  
" Seems like it " said Dove.  
" Let's go " said Colouruke.

They headed into Bird's Isle and they were approached by a warrior.

" I hope you know to leave Warbler alone " said the warrior.  
" We do " said Challenger.  
" Good, the king cares about him too much " said the warrior. " Anyways you can be in Bird's Isle but you cannot go around the castle, talk to him "  
" King Bobby is furious about how he is treated "  
" We understand " said Colouruke. " 

The seven of them went through Bird's Isle and they saw more warriors.

" Man the king is really serious about this " said Artby. " We should go see bakers "  
" Bakers ? " asked Colouruke.  
" We need to eat some bread and the bakers may know something about this " said Artby. " Bakers are incredibly wise, they know a lot "  
" Incredibly wise ? " asked Crayon.  
" Bakers know a lot, customers love bakers for it " said Artby. " Customers know this wisdom they have and they often go to bakeries for it "  
" Well, we should get going " said Challenger.

They went to a bakery.

" Have you heard about anything with this law that the king passed ? " asked Grackle.  
" The king has forced your group from not hanging with Warbler " said the baker.  
" Yeah, we heard " said Dove. " I knew he wanted war, but not this much "  
" We should get some tasty bread " said Artby. " There is so much great bread here "

Artby thanked all the bakers.  
" Well, be careful " said the baker. "   
" We will " said Artby. " I am always thankful for bakers "  
" Customers know bakers very well "  
" Uh, thanks " said the baker.

They enjoyed their bread. After that they were approached by more warriors who told them not to hang out with Warbler.

" They think that we did not see the report " said Colouruke.  
" I wonder how Warbler is feeling right now " said Grackle.  
" I have no idea " said Challenger. " He is in a very tough position "  
" We just need to keep eating bread and training " said Artby. " We can fight Lord Grackle and beat him "  
" Well, we are going to fight him most likely " said Colourea.  
" He is very skilled but we beat Curtis and Crayon was still not defeated " said Challenger.  
" True " said Dove.

Meanwhile Warbler was with the advisors and had supper with them.

" Warbler, our warriors will fight to make sure that you do not hang out with them again " said King Bobby. " They care about you just like me "  
" We all care about Warbler " said Lord Grackle.  
" I cannot take credit alone for saving him " said King Bobby. " What the warriors did prevented Crayon and his friends from doing anything "  
" It's great to see that he is saved, the warriors were so brave " said Blackburnian.  
" Now, supper is ready " said Diana.

They enjoyed their supper. Crayon and his friends found somewhere to eat their supper as well.

" That was great " said Warbler.  
" Warbler, you will be training tomorrow " said Lord Grackle.  
" Warbler will do great " said Diana.  
" He will " said Blackburnian.  
" Challenger has not set a good example, so with him gone he will do better " said Queen Starling.  
" He's no Colour King " said King Bobby. " We will have to decide a day for the war "

After that, Crayon and his friends checked into a hotel that they could stay at.

They went to bed.

They got up, they had their breakfast while the advisors and Warbler had theirs.

" Warbler, it is time " said Blackburnian. " We need to get stronger "  
" War's no joke " said King Bobby. " We have a proposition for Crayon and his friends "  
" We will need you to not be around for it as it is forbidden for you to talk to them " said Queen Starling.  
" I understand " said Warbler.  
" Good " said Lord Grackle. " The king has an idea for the war "  
" You must train by yourself outside here because we need you to be stronger " said Blackburnian.  
" Understood " said Warbler.

They rest of them headed to meet Crayon and his friends.

Warbler kept training his attacks, he used the Wind Implosion. He also used the Ultimate Wind Blast, the Ultimate Wind Bomb and the Quintuple Wind Strike. Crayon and his friends then started to train their attacks.

Crayon used his Times Six Light Strike while Colourea used her Quintuple Light Strike. Colouruke used his Quintuple Sea Strike. Grackle and Dove used their Quintuple Wind Strikes. Challenger used his Times Seven Light Strike, a new technique.

" Wow " said Crayon.  
" These are the type of technique we will need " said Challenger.  
" It sure is " said Artby.

After that, Challenger charged tons of energy for a new attack called the Thunderstorm Implosion and it hit with such insane power. It was stronger than the Sky Implosion. 

" Insane " said Colouruke.  
" The advisors will be stopped " said Colourea.  
" With this power and bread combined it will be great " said Artby. " Bread makes us more dangerous "  
" Bread has made me more terrifying "  
" More terrifying? " asked Grackle.  
" Bread makes us scarier to our opponents when we fight " said Artby. " I'm so scary now "  
" Well we should continue training " said Colouruke.

Challenger then used the Ultimate Thunderstorm Bomb while Crayon used the Ultimate Sky Bomb. The bombs had tons of power.

Artby and Colourea used their Ultimate Light Bombs while Dove and Grackle used their Ultimate Wind Bombs. Colouruke used the Ultimate Sea Bomb. After that they trained their Blast techniques. 

Challenger used the Ultimate Thunderstorm Blast while Crayon used the Ultimate Sky Blast. The blasts were insanely powerful. Colouruke used the Ultimate Sea Blast while Grackle and Dove used their Ultimate Wind Blasts. Colourea and Artby used their Ultimate Light Blasts. 

Warbler finished his training. Crayon and his friends also finished their training. Warriors were scattered through Bird's Isle and they contacted King Bobby.

King Bobby and the advisors were approaching. Eventually they found them. 

" We have a proposition " said King Bobby.  
" What is it ? " asked Crayon.  
" We are going to start the war " said Queen Starling. " Warbler is fighting " said Lord Grackle.  
" He's fighting ? " asked Grackle.  
" Yes, so are the advisors " said Diana.  
" We have a sense that you do not want to fight " said Blackburnian. " But Warbler must fight in the war and it must still happen "  
" We are giving you a choice this time " said Lord Grackle.  
" You can refuse to fight but Warbler must fight " said King Bobby.  
" Does he even want to ? " asked Challenger.  
" He does " said Blackburnian. " Just because he doesn't want to hurt your feelings doesn't mean that he can't still fight "  
" Warbler is a complex man " said Lord Grackle.  
" You still must refrain from hanging out with him and we have blocked your numbers from his phone " said King Bobby.  
" If you call him it will be directed to a number that is not him " said Queen Starling.  
" Which number ? " asked Colourea.  
" You will be told by a man to leave him alone " said Blackburnian. " So don't call him "  
" Since that we have banned hanging out, calling him " said King Bobby. " We will check his email to make sure that you are not emailing him as well "  
" We are going to shut off all contact " said Blackburnian. " If we see any accounts online that are messaging him, they will be shut down " said Queen Starling.  
" Any accounts from you seven that are being used to talk to him that are created after tomorrow will be shut down and you seven will be arrested " said Lord Grackle.  
" For just online talk ? " asked Colouruke.  
" Colouruke, you must understand " said Blackburnian. " It could lead to a meetup which is illegal "  
" Colouruke, you have not been a good influence on Warbler " said King Bobby. " We have no choice "  
" This is the only way that allows Warbler to fight in the war " said Queen Starling. " We are just banning you from contacting him, we are not arresting you "  
" That's it " said Blackburnian.  
" A good influence ? " asked Artby. " We don't want to fight in the war "  
" That's why we don't think that you have influenced Warbler well " said King Bobby. " Royalnews will air a statement from me about it later on "  
" We want Warbler in the war, you went against that " said Lord Grackle. " We have changed our decision on forcing you seven to fight, but we are going to crackdown on any contact with Warbler "  
" Warbler cannot hang out, talk or message people against this war " said King Bobby. " Since you seven have been hanging out with him so we have come to this decision "  
" So do you accept ? " asked Blackburnian. " If you do not we have no choice but to arrest you "  
" We will give you a minute to talk " said King Bobby.

" What are we going to do ? " asked Dove quietly "  
" We are going to have to agree " said Challenger.  
" But Warbler doesn't want to fight " said Colouruke.  
" I know he doesn't but I don't want to go to jail " said Colourea.

After that, they then decided to make the decision to not contact Warbler.

" Good decision " said King Bobby. " I will give you all of today and tomorrow to take Warbler off your friend lists on all websites that you can contact him "  
" Failure to do so will result in serious fucking consequences " said Queen Starling.  
" It is not a risk worth it " said Blackburnian. " We didn't want to do this but we had to "  
" We need him going to war " said Lord Grackle. " It's nothing personal "  
" Now, we will leave you for the time being " said Diana. 

King Bobby and the advisors left the area. After that Crayon and his friends headed back to the hotel.

King Bobby had released a new statement. 

Starting at 11:55 pm tomorrow we will prohibit Crayon and his friends from contacting Warbler period. We have already blocked their phone numbers from Warbler's phone and banned talk with him. Now is the time to delete him from your contacts from email and any social media that you have. If we find any new accounts created that we believe to be yours we will forbid you from contacting him. If this new law is broken, you will be arrested and put in jail. We will be checking Warbler's email so don't think that you can get away with creating fake accounts to trick us.  
Thank you for your understanding,  
King Bobby Blackbird

King Bobby sent the statement to Royalnews who broadcast it. 

Chapter 15  
The Decision With Warbler

Crayon and his friends were in the room at the hotel and were wondering what they were going to do after they heard the news.

" This is fucked " said Colourea.  
" We should contact Warbler before then " said Colouruke.  
" They are going to check his email account ? " asked Crayon.  
" This is insane but this is the law they have made " said Challenger. " We must figure something out "  
" This is terrible " said Dove.  
" Well it's time to contact him before it is too late " said Artby.

They contacted Warbler by email. The email got to Warbler and he read it.

Warbler wrote this back:

I miss all of you, but the king wants war very desperately. My brother is a lot happier now, he feels that by doing this it will allow him to fight in the war with me. I have been training hard, my wind attacks are getting stronger. Maybe I will be able to use sky energy for my attacks soon, it would be great. I am not sure what makes sense right now since that the king will start checking my emails. It really is tough, I hope that we will meet again someday.

All the best,  
Warbler

They read the email that was sent from Warbler.

" Well, I'm glad that we heard from him before it is too late " said Grackle.  
" Same here " said Crayon.

Time passed. King Bobby and the advisors ate supper and after that they were talking.

" This is great " said Blackburnian. " The king has saved Warbler "  
" He sure has " said Queen Starling. " Warbler does not need friends like that "  
" He doesn't, Crayon must understand where he was wrong " said Lord Grackle.  
" It will take time " said Diana. " But not contacting Warbler will make them think about what they did " said Diana.  
" I hope that they do " said King Bobby.  
" Warbler cannot have people like this emailing him " said Blackburnian. " As his brother, I must take a stand against this "  
" I want Warbler to fight and will do whatever it takes for him to fight "  
" This is a war that he must fight in "  
" We need him, Bird's Isle needs him " said Queen Starling.  
" Bird's Isle loves Warbler and Bird's Isle wants him in the war " said King Bobby.  
" Bird's Isle needs the Numerian resources to make Bird's Isle a better place, Warbler makes that easier " said Lord Grackle. " Crayon was not able to understand the resources and how they would help Bird's Isle "  
" Challenger has failed Crayon " said King Bobby. " But as long as they leave Warbler alone forever then it matters not "  
" Blackburnian has done way too much as a brother for Warbler " said Queen Starling. " If his dream of them fighting together cannot happen, it will be dreadful "

Crayon kissed Colourea, Crayon and his friends went to bed after that.

Morning came and they all got up. Crayon and his friends went to the bakery.

Artby went inside and thanked every baker.  
" I will never forget bakers, baking is something that cannot be forgotten " said Artby.  
" Baking has done wonders in fights "  
" In fights ? " asked Crayon.  
" Baking has made us so strong, made me a better person " said Artby. " Baking can do so much, it is only fair that I show how great a customer I am to bakers "  
" How great a customer ? " asked Dove.  
" Being a great customer to a baker is something I think about all the time, I dream of bakers baking bread " said Artby.  
" Uh, thanks " said the baker.  
" Baking has made us better people " said Artby.

They got their bread and left, they went back and had breakfast.

" That was great " said Artby. " Customers like me let bakers know they are always appreciated "  
" Appreciated ? " asked Colouruke.  
" Bakers must always know that what they are doing is appreciated " said Artby. " When a baker is thanked, you always see a smile on their face "  
" Well bakers do like it when you buy bread " said Challenger.  
" I have thanked bakers and dreamed about bread baking to keep bakers so comfortable " said Artby. " I keep bakers comfortable "  
" Uh, yeah " said Grackle.  
" When a baker is not appreciated, it is horrible " said Artby. " Bakers have done so much for us "  
" Well, we should train " said Challenger.

Crayon and his friends started to train.

Crayon then charged up his Sky Implosion while Challenger used his Thunderstorm Implosion. The attacks had tons of power. Colourea and Artby used their Light Implosions while Grackle and Dove used their Wind Implosions. Challenger then showed everyone his Ultimate Thunderstorm Bomb and his Ultimate Thunderstorm Blast.

" Challenger has gotten stronger " said Crayon.

Crayon then used his Ultimate Sky Blast and the Ultimate Sky Bomb while Colourea used the Ultimate Light Blast and the Ultimate Light Bomb. Artby used the same attacks as well. Colouruke used the Ultimate Sea Bomb and the Ultimate Sea Blast.

" Great attacks " said Challenger.  
" Thanks, Challenger " said Artby.

Challenger used his Times Seven Thunderstorm Strike while Crayon used his Seven Times Sky Strike. The strikes hit with power, Colourea was able to use the Times Six Light Strike for the first time.

" Keep training like this and we will be able to challenge King Bobby " said Challenger. " Hopefully by then Crayon will be able to use the Sun Implosion by himself "  
" He will " said Artby.  
" King Bobby is very strong but we are a lot better since Blackin " said Challenger. " But we must be very careful, the queen is stronger than him "  
" Challenger, about contacting Warbler what do you think the plan should be ? " asked Grackle.  
" They will send in warriors and likely Lord Grackle " said Challenger. " I don't know what Warbler plans to do "  
" Knowing King Bobby he will start the war soon " said Crayon. " If we want to stop the war we need to contact Warbler but we should not use email "  
" Yeah, the king will be seriously angry with Warbler since he will check Warbler's email " said Challenger.

Crayon and his friends headed home and they contacted Warbler.

Hello Warbler,  
This is Crayon, do you know when the king is checking your email ? I recommend deleting this before the deadline, we do not want anything to happen to you.   
All the best,  
Crayon

Warbler received the email and he responded to Crayon.

Crayon,  
The king has decided at 1pm to check the emails. He has said that if that he finds out that we are messaging each other that he will end it. He has ordered me to delete all your email contacts as well. He says that he will start checking my emails now but not open them unless he is suspicious. I will do so, we will contact on other accounts for the time being. We still have our Colouropinion accounts so we will have to contact there. This will be the last email that I send you so contact me there.

Thanks,  
Warbler

Warbler deleted the email accounts so that the king would not catch on.

QuackQ were talking.

" I understand why the king is doing this " said Jack.  
" Warbler is a good guy, sometimes he lets people get the best of him " said Bryant.  
" That sounds like something a Numerian would do " said Amanda.  
" Warbler needs to block Numerians from messaging him " said Jack.  
" Numerians will send him links that are dangerous, they do not respect computers " said Bryant.  
" Well the king wants war and he wants to prohibit friends who do not from hanging out with him " said Amanda. " It shows how the king cares about Warbler "  
" Numerians create viruses, viruses are a Numerian trend " said Jack. " The first virus was from a Numerian email "  
" It sure was " said Bryant. " Most of these Numerians do not use their time in a constructive way so they just create viruses "  
" It is a shame " said Amanda.

Time passed, everyone ate supper. The deadline was approaching, eventually everyone went to bed. The king slept with the queen before that. 

King Bobby then had another statement in the morning which he released.

The deadline has passed. At 11 am, I will be checking Warbler's email account. It is expected that he delete the accounts that I said that he cannot contact. We are also going to look for any messages from people who oppose the war that are critical of it, we have encouraged him to not date people that are. Blackburnian, his older brother has decided to take action and he will find Warbler someone that supports the war when Warbler feels that he needs someone. Warbler's sex life is something that we take very seriously, so we must be good to him. We will continue to care about Warbler and I encourage people to do the same.

Thank you for your understanding,  
King Bobby Blackbird

King Bobby sent the statement to Royalnews who broadcast it. 

Crayon and his friends ate their breakfast and so did the advisors and Warbler.

King Bobby checked the email and found that they were gone but he was able to find the Colouropinion account which infuriated him. He then ordered Lord Grackle and warriors to meet up with Crayon and his friends.

" Warbler, this is not acceptable " said King Bobby.  
" I have not messaged them there for a long time " said Warbler.  
" We will arrest them now " said King Bobby. " We have no choice, I have sent in Lord Grackle and his advisors "

Chapter 16

Lord Grackle Battles 

Crayon and his friends went outside. King Bobby created another statement.

Right now, something terrible has happened. Right now, Crayon and his friends refused to take Warbler off their Colouropinion accounts. Warbler says that they have not messaged him there recently but we cannot take any chances. Warbler must fight in the war, that is what the advisors have decided. We encourage people to not follow Crayon and his friends because that is not what is good for Bird's Isle. We encourage people to not email them as well and we encourage people to come to us if they are emailed by them.  
Thank you for your understanding,  
King Bobby Blackbird

King Bobby sent the statement to Royalnews and they aired it.

After that, Lord Grackle and his warriors were able to find Crayon and his friends after searching.

" You will pay for this " said Lord Grackle.  
" But Warbler hasn't messaged us on that account " said Crayon.  
" We don't believe that " said a warrior.  
" Taking advantage of Warbler is not acceptable, do you know how much his brother wants war ? " asked Lord Grackle.  
" But he doesn't want to fight " said Colouruke.  
" Colouruke, you are so full of it " said a warrior.  
" I hope to see Colouruke in jail " said a warrior.  
" Colouruke is not wrong " said Colourea.  
" The thing is that the king wants war " said Lord Grackle. " Warbler is a citizen of Bird's Isle and we have selected him to fight because of his high skill level "  
" I know he is skilled but is Numeria worth it ? " asked Challenger.  
" Numerians have resources that are great " said Lord Grackle. " For a leader of a country, you do not have a good understanding of resources "  
" Resources are useful, but to leave Numerians with nothing ? " asked Challenger.  
" Yes " said Lord Grackle. " You sound like someone who is supports Numerians instead of us or Colourland "  
" I do not " said Challenger.  
" Then why do you oppose this war then when you aren't even being forced to fight " said Lord Grackle.  
" People will die for nothing " said Crayon.  
" Our warriors will not die " said Lord Grackle. " You sound like someone who hates Bird's Isle "  
" We do not hate it " said Artby.  
" Artby, maybe you don't hate it but this is the impression I was given " said Lord Grackle. " There will be no casualties like I said "  
" How can you be sure ? " asked Dove.  
" Very simple, I trust in our warriors, I believe in them " said Lord Grackle. " I never expect a casualty ever, do those warriors look like they are going to die ? "  
" There is no guarantee " said Grackle.  
" There is, Grackle " said Lord Grackle. " Now it is time to come with us or fight "  
" We will fight " said Artby. " I ate so much bread "  
" Well, prepare yourselves " said Lord Grackle.

Artby, Grackle and Dove started to fight the warriors while Crayon, Colourea, Colouruke and Challenger fought Lord Grackle.

The warriors fired their Super Wind Bombs while Grackle and Dove used their Ultimate Wind Bombs to counter. A giant explosion of wind energy happened.

Everyone got up from the explosion. Artby used his Ultimate Light Blast while the warriors used their Super Wind Kicks to kick it down while Grackle kicked a warrior.

The warriors then all punched Artby simultaneously.

" Artby " said Grackle. The warriors grabbed him and they used their Triple Wind Strikes while Grackle used his Quintuple Wind Strike and Dove used hers. The attacks collided and they all took damage. Grackle then got up and he used the Wind Implosion while the warriors used their Super Wind Blasts. The attacks hit each other. The warriors got up but Artby used his Light Implosion and directly hit the warriors.

There was only one warrior able to fight, the warrior then used the Super Wind Bomb against Artby while Artby used the Ultimate Light Bomb. The warrior was defeated.

" Crayon, you must know something " said Lord Grackle.  
" What ? " asked Crayon.  
" The king has ordered Blackburnian to tell Warbler who to date " said Lord Grackle.  
" Why does he care ? " asked Crayon.  
" He needs him being with someone that supports the war " said Lord Grackle. " Warbler cannot be with Dove "  
" But there is nothing going on between them " said Colourea.  
" Don't be so sure " said Lord Grackle. " Now let's start the fight " 

Lord Grackle then charged up his Ultimate Sky Blast while Crayon used his own to counter. The attacks hit each other, Challenger then used the Times Seven Thunderstorm Strike but Lord Grackle used the Tenfold Sky Strike to defend the attack.

Lord Grackle then started charging energy for the Sky Implosion. Colouruke used the Sea Implosion while Crayon used the Sky Implosion, creating the Hurricane Implosion. The hurricane attack was too strong and did more damage.

Lord Grackle then used the Bird Flock move.

" Bird Flock ? " asked Colourea.  
" Yes " said Lord Grackle.

Birds appeared out of energy and they combined around Colouruke and they all started to peck.

" Ow " said Colouruke.  
" Hahahahahaha " said Lord Grackle. " This is a technique that would be great against Numerians in the war "

Now it is time for this move, the Super Bird Flock.

Energy appeared charged as tons of birds and they pecked Crayon.

Crayon took damage but he then used the Ultimate Light Blast while Colourea used the Ultimate Light Bomb. Lord Grackle used the Sky Implosion. The attacks collided with each other and they all took damage.

Lord Grackle used the Super Bird Flock again and the birds pecked Colouruke.

" Colouruke has been a terrible influence on Warbler " said Lord Grackle.  
" But Warbler wants to talk to him " said Colourea.  
" King Bobby has called Colouruke a bad influence " said Lord Grackle. " Colouruke does not know the way to treat Warbler "  
" The way to treat him ? " asked Colouruke. " I know how to treat him "  
" If you really did, you would let him fight " said Lord Grackle. " You have not shown me that you are a good friend "  
" Great friends want each other to support Bird's Isle and the wars that are good for the country "  
" War has nothing to do with being a good friend " said Crayon.  
" It does " said Lord Grackle. " Now let's keep fighting " 

Lord Grackle then directly hit Colouruke with his Ultimate Sky Blast. Lord Grackle then grabbed Colourea. Colourea tried to shake him off but it was no use.

Lord Grackle then threw her into Colouruke which knocked them both onto the ground. Lord Grackle then used his Sky Implosion while Challenger used the Ultimate Thunderstorm Blast to counter it.

The attacks hit.

Lord Grackle then used his Sky Implosion while Challenger used the Thunderstorm Implosion while Crayon used the Sky Implosion, since these implosions were both level two an attack never seen before was used called the Disaster Implosion.

" Disaster Implosion " said Challenger. The attack hit with such power, it was way too strong and Lord Grackle was hit down hard.

Lord Grackle then got up but he had taken damage and he then used the Ultimate Bird Flock which then directly hit Colouruke again.

Colouruke was slightly struggling, Lord Grackle then rushed towards him.

" Colouruke, this is for Warbler " said Lord Grackle.

Lord Grackle then used the Tenfold Sky Strike and he hit him down hard but Colourea was able to use the Light Implosion and hit Lord Grackle.

Colouruke was struggling. Lord Grackle used the Sky Implosion while Colouruke used the Sea Implosion. The attacks collided with each other.

" Colouruke, you must understand" said Lord Grackle. " You must be a better friend "  
" A better friend ? " asked Colouruke.  
" Yes " said Lord Grackle. " Warbler needs war, war will do wonders for him "  
" Wonders ? " asked Colourea.  
" When Warbler survives the war, people will love Warbler " said Lord Grackle. " Warbler will be popular on a higher level "  
" For popularity ? " asked Challenger.  
" Not just that, for the country " said Lord Grackle. " The king wants him to be more popular "   
" But why ? " asked Challenger.  
" He cares about Warbler, somewhere that you need to improve " said Lord Grackle. " We should continue the fight "

Lord Grackle then rushed Colouruke with his Ultimate Sky Blast but Colouruke then used his Sea Implosion. The attacks collided with each other, Colouruke could barely move.

" Now, Colouruke you must remember something here " said Lord Grackle.  
" What ? " asked Colouruke.  
" Colouruke, I am hoping that when you are in jail that you do some self reflection and understand that you were wrong " said Lord Grackle. Lord Grackle then grabbed Colouruke, threw him down and defeated him.

" Now since Colouruke is finished, you three must learn from the mistakes that Colouruke made "  
" Mistakes ? " asked Crayon.  
" He did not treat Warbler in a good way, you can learn from it " said Lord Grackle. " Anyways, we should continue "

Lord Grackle then charged up the Sky Implosion while Crayon used his own while Colourea used the Ultimate Light Bomb. The attacks collided with each other, they all took damage. Lord Grackle then used his Ultimate Sky Blast and he hit down Colourea.

Crayon then kicked him while Lord Grackle punched him. After that, Lord Grackle then used the Sky Implosion while Challenger used the Thunderstorm Implosion. The attacks collided with each other. Lord Grackle then got up and he kicked down Colourea.

Colourea got up and then hit him with Quintuple Light Strike. Lord Grackle and Colourea then were punching each other a lot, then were kicking each other. After that Colourea was starting to slightly struggle.

Colourea and Crayon used their combined the Sun Implosion and they hit Lord Grackle down to the ground. Lord Grackle then got up and he used the Ultimate Sky Blast and he hit Colourea directly.

Colourea got up and she used her Ultimate Light Blast while Lord Grackle used his Ultimate Sky Blast. The blasts hit each other, Colourea was getting near the end.

" So Challenger, you must know something " said Lord Grackle.  
" What must I know ? " asked Challenger.  
" Blackburnian has decided to aid Warbler with who he is dating and he has demanded that people who do not support the war cannot be with him " said Lord Grackle.  
" But why ? " asked Crayon.  
" King Bobby wants people to support the war and he believes that if people are not dating people that support the war then they do not support it " said Lord Grackle.   
" Wow " said Challenger.  
" Challenger, if people are dating people that are against the war, how can they fight " said Lord Grackle. " It sends a terrible message, Bird's Isle does not need our warriors loving people like that "  
" Our warriors are supporting Bird's Isle, they want to fight and they must always remember that "  
" Let's continue the fight " said Crayon.

Crayon then charged his Light Implosion while Challenger used his Thunderstorm Implosion, the attacks combined together to create an attack called the Sun Storm Implosion. The attack had insane power, Lord Grackle used his Sky Implosion. All of them were hit by the attack, Colourea was defeated.

Lord Grackle got up and used the Ultimate Bird Flock but Challenger used the Thunderstorm technique which shattered the bird energy which made it unusable.

" What, how could this be " said Lord Grackle.  
" You are seeing our true power " said Challenger.

Challenger then punched him while Crayon kicked him, he went down to the ground. Lord Grackle then rushed for Crayon with his Ultimate Sky Blast which Crayon used his own to counter. They both took damage from the attack. Lord Grackle and Crayon were slightly struggling. Crayon then used his Sky Implosion while Challenger used the Thunderstorm Implosion which created the Disaster Implosion which Lord Grackle used the Sky Implosion to counter. Both attacks hit their targets, Lord Grackle then got up and kicked Challenger.

" You two are quite strong " said Lord Grackle. " I must warn you about the final two advisors "  
" Blackburnian and Diana, what about them ? " asked Crayon.  
" They are in a league of their own " said Lord Grackle. " I will warn you "  
" Blackburnian's power is insane, he wants war so bad "  
" No matter how much they want war, it won't stop us " said Crayon.  
" He will make sure that Warbler fights " said Lord Grackle. " He will make sure of it "  
" Blackburnian is the type of brother that will make sure that Warbler's interests are put first, which is something that you two have not done "  
" His interests ? " asked Challenger.  
" Warbler's interests are being able to fight in this war, fighting with his brother and finding someone who supports the war " said Lord Grackle. " Women who do not support it cannot be with him, the king will likely make more statements about it "

The fight continued, Lord Grackle then used the Ultimate Sky Bomb while Crayon used his own. The bombs collided and an explosion happened. Crayon and Lord Grackle both got up and grabbed each other. Challenger then charged his Ultimate Thunderstorm Blast, Crayon was able to knock Lord Grackle off him and the blast directly hit him. Lord Grackle was getting near the end but he tripped Crayon down to the ground and he then hit him with the Ultimate Sky Blast. Crayon and Lord Grackle then punched each other and Lord Grackle was defeated.

" We should head to a hospital " said Challenger.  
" Good idea " said Crayon.

Crayon took his friends to the hospital. Artby, Grackle and Dove joined them.

" Great to see that we won, bakers are owed a huge purchase " said Artby.  
" Huge purchase ? " asked Grackle.  
" Bakers need purchases, bakeries have done wonders for us " said Artby. " I never forget to make a purchase "  
" Uh, okay " said Dove.  
" If I do not purchase bread, bakers are incredibly sad " said Artby. " When a baker is that sad, the quality of the baking goes down and it is not good to see "  
" Quality of baking from being sad ? " asked Crayon.  
" I always thank bakers because they feel appreciated, being nice to a baker makes the bread better " said Artby. " If I am nice to more bakers, bread will be tastier "  
" Anyways, we should go inside the hospital " said Challenger.  
" Time to trust in bakers and keep treating them so good " said Artby. " Bakers have made me a good person so I must return the favour "

They checked into the hospital and then they got some rest.

Meanwhile King Bobby was wondering about Lord Grackle with the others.

" Lord Grackle should be back " said King Bobby.  
" I am not sure what happened " said Warbler.  
" Warbler, we are here for you " said Blackburnian.  
" Lord Grackle should be able to do it " said Diana.  
" He understands the resources of Numeria, he understands what it means to be an advisor of Bird's Isle " said Queen Starling.  
" I have some new statements that need to be made " said King Bobby.

Chapter 17  
The King's New Laws 

King Bobby had released a new statement.

We have changed the law involving who Warbler is dating. Warbler cannot date anyone opposed to the war, anyone who attempts to set him up with someone that is opposed will be arrested. Warriors who are fighting in this war must also support this law as well, they cannot date people who oppose this war. Other individuals who attempt to set up warriors with people that are opposed to the war will also be arrested. 

King Bobby released a second statement.

If you are with someone that is opposed to the war, you must change that viewpoint. Do whatever it takes to do so outside of killing. By the time war starts, they must support it. If not, you must break up with them until the war is over. If not, they will be arrested. We have also banned contact by email between people who oppose the war and our warriors. People who oppose the war cannot also call warriors as well.

Thank you for your understanding,  
King Bobby Blackbird

Blackburnian released a statement.

Warbler needs someone right now who supports the war. We encourage single women who support the war to do so. Warbler is one of the warriors who is one of the strongest. We also encourage the woman in question to sleep with him. How often is something to be discussed between Warbler and the person in question. The king has said that he will give money to Warbler to make the dates nicer.

Anyways we hope to hear back soon,  
Blackburnian

The king and Blackburnian sent the statements to Royalnews and they were aired. 

Warbler resumed his training like usual, he was using the Sky Implosion and it hit with intense power.

Blackburnian was impressed with the progress than he had made.

" Warbler, you have gotten so strong " said Blackburnian.  
" Thanks " said Warbler.  
" You heard my statement didn't you ? " asked Blackburnian.  
" I did " said Warbler. " I wonder what will happen in the future "  
" Warbler, my status as an advisor should help " said Blackburnian. " Plus since women are banned from being with people who oppose the war it should be simple "  
" Seems like it " said Warbler.  
" Good " said Blackburnian. " We will let you know when the first person wants to meet up "  
" See you later, keep training maybe you will be able to use the Bird Implosion one day "

Warbler kept training, he then used the Ultimate Sky Bomb. Then he used the Times Six Sky Strike. Warbler then used his punches and kicks.

After that Warbler used his Ultimate Sky Blast, then he used the Bird Flock move which he was able to start using.

Time passed, Warbler kept training while Crayon and his friends were in the hospital.

Eventually, Crayon and his friends were cleared to go and they headed back.

They then heard the news about the statements from the king and Blackburnian.

" King Bobby was not joking about Warbler's sex life " said Artby.  
" Now he wants to ban all warriors from dating people who do not support the war and ban contact even ? " asked Colouruke.  
" I had a feeling it would come to this " said Challenger.  
" I wonder why they are doing so much for Warbler " said Colourea.  
" They don't want us around him, helping him get laid might be enough " said Artby. " Especially if they are going to give him tons of money "  
" We have to find him before it is too late " said Crayon.  
" His brother is insanely powerful " said Grackle.  
" We must keep up training " said Dove.  
" Yes " said Challenger. " Blackburnian will make it very difficult "  
" We must be ready "

They headed to a bakery.

Artby thanked the bakers again like usual and then he started to talk.

" Customers must treat bakers right " said Artby. " I will make sure that you are appreciated always "  
" I cannot let bread baking not be appreciated "  
" When I dream about bread baking, it is always to keep the baker appreciated and more welcome "  
" Uh, thanks " said the baker.

They got their bread and left, they ate their breakfast while King Bobby and the advisors ate theirs.

" Warbler, we have heard back from the first person " said King Bobby.  
" Warbler, we are doing this for you " said Queen Starling. " Did Colouruke ever do anything like this ?  
" Colouruke just complained about not wanting to fight, we are better than that " said Diana.  
" Who is this person ? " asked Warbler.  
" Her name is Allie " said Blackburnian. " We will give you the money that we feel you need "  
" She supports the war and the king " said Diana. " You will meet her this afternoon "

They had their breakfast which they enjoyed.

Crayon and his friends were training hard. Challenger then charged up tons of energy and was able to use the Sun Implosion by himself for the first time.

" Wow " said Crayon. " That is insane "  
" Indeed " said Dove.  
" Man, Challenger is getting quite unstoppable "

Crayon then charged his Sky Implosion while Colourea and Artby used their Light Implosions.

They hit with intense power. Grackle and Dove used their Wind Implosions while Colouruke used his Sea Implosion. Colouruke then used his Ultimate Sea Bomb while Grackle and Dove used their Ultimate Wind Bombs. The bombs had a lot of power.

While that was happening, King Bobby released a new statement.

For this war there will be no casualties. I have confidence in all the warriors, they will succeed in getting Bird's Isle better resources. People will want to travel to Bird's Isle more and it will help our businesses. All of our advisors believe that there will be no casualties, this war will go great and our warriors will be seen as heroes. They will be given the respect they deserve. We wish Warbler the best of luck on his date with Allie this afternoon, Bird's Isle wants the best for him and so does the queen and myself.

Thank you for your understanding,  
King Bobby Blackbird

King Bobby sent it to Royalnews and it was aired.

Crayon and his friends then finished his training and then they heard the news.

" No casualties " said Challenger. " That would be something "  
" I don't see it " said Crayon. " I don't know how strong the Numerians are but I don't think that will happen "  
" Some warriors may believe it " said Grackle. " Also I wonder who this Allie person is ?  
" I have no idea " said Colouruke.  
" Apparently Blackburnian has setting him up " said Colourea.  
" I'm starting to wonder about Warbler " said Dove.  
" He was trying to contact us before " said Grackle.  
" He cannot do that anymore " said Crayon.  
" I wonder if Allie will try anything " said Colouruke.  
" Blackburnian really wants him to be with someone " said Grackle. " I think he believes that it will keep him away from us "  
" We have to get to the castle " said Dove. " But if we have to fight King Bobby it will be almost impossible "  
" We are going to need more training but I wonder about Allie and if she is involved with the advisors " said Challenger.  
" We will have to wait and see " said Colourea.

Crayon and his friends then went outside. " If any of us see Warbler then contact any one of us " said Challenger.

They went outside and they split up and were looking around.

Time passed and Allie was on her way to meet Warbler at the castle. King Bobby gave Warbler a lot of money, because if he felt that it would go better for Warbler. After that, Allie had arrived.

" So this is Warbler, I have heard so much about you " said Allie.  
" I am glad to see you here " said Warbler.  
" Blackburnian wants me to do what is necessary for you " said Allie.  
" Thanks " said Warbler.

Allie and Warbler were together and they headed into this limousine that was been driven by one of the king's people.

" Wow " said Allie. " It is so nice in here "  
" It sure is " said Warbler.

Warbler and Allie were on their way to this restaruant.

Crayon saw this limousine stop outside this restaurant and he contacted his friends and told them it was.

" Crab and Lobster Kings " said Challenger. " I have heard of it, it is really expensive "  
" I heard of it " said Dove. " The king eats there sometimes and so do the other advisors "  
" Well we should meet up around here and wait outside for Warbler but we have to be careful " said Crayon.

Warbler and Allie went inside the restaurant. They then saw the menu and they ordered from it. While that was happening all of Crayon's friends arrived.

" So this is where Warbler is ? " asked Artby. " I have heard about it "  
" It is " said Grackle.  
" Well we must wait until Warbler comes out " said Grackle.  
" If Blackburnian is the one who set up the date, he may be close " said Challenger.  
" I am ready for him " said Artby. " I am not scared of him, bread has made me more ready than ever "  
" Bread makes us more ready, bakers can remove fears "  
" Remove fears ? " asked Colourea.  
" Yes " said Artby. " I have no fears thanks to bakers "  
" Bakers have made me into the person I am today "  
" I am glad to see " said Challenger.

Time passed and eventually they saw Warbler and they started to talk to him.

" It is good to see you seven " said Warbler. " But you seven really should not be talking to me for long "  
" Allie is in the bathroom right now "  
" So what has happened ? " asked Crayon.  
" Well, the king has really cracked down " said Warbler. " He doesn't even want our warriors dating anyone who doesn't support the war "  
" Yeah, we heard about it " said Colouruke.  
" He has gotten a lot stricter" said Warbler. " To be fair he has helped me find someone so it is not all bad with him "  
" But he has banned us from talking which is hard "  
" It really is " said Grackle.  
" But with King Bobby he does not think that you are good friends for me " said Warbler.  
" Warbler, we will miss you " said Crayon.  
" I know, I do as well but around the advisors I must make it seem that I am happy " said Warbler.  
" I understand " said Challenger.  
" I hear Allie, so I got to go " said Warbler. " If I am seen talking to you it could get to the king "  
" Bye "

They waved their goodbyes and they left the restaurant and looked from afar. 

Warbler met up with Allie and they embraced with each other and they were kissing each other. The limousine was there and they got inside. Shortly after, Blackburnian and Diana arrived.

" So Warbler, it is great to see you " said Blackburnian.  
" It is " said Warbler.  
" Anyways we are going to join you " said Diana.  
" Thanks " said Warbler.

The limousine then headed back to the castle.

" That was close " said Colouruke.  
" I know " said Crayon.  
" If they saw us around Warbler, it could be very bad " said Colourea.

Meanwhile Blackburnian and Diana got out at the castle and they let Warbler take Allie back to her place.

Warbler and Allie had sex at the place, Warbler then headed back to the castle.

After that, King Bobby then arrived with Warbler, Diana and Blackburnian.

" So you know what you must do now " said King Bobby.  
" Warbler, you must get ready with them to arrest Crayon and his friends "  
" We want you to witness something special " said Diana.  
" We want the fight to be outside the castle here " said King Bobby. " We want to truly see the brothers destroy Crayon and his friends "  
" So did things with Allie go good ? " asked Blackburnian.  
" Yes " said Warbler.  
" Good " said Blackburnian. " I cannot wait for you to see the techniques I know "

Blackburnian, Diana and Warbler were heading to meet Crayon and his friends. King Bobby sent another statement.

Right now, if you see Crayon or any of his friends make sure to contact the authorities. Blackburnian and Diana are looking for them. Bird's Isle is happy for Warbler on his date, he said it went good so that it what the country needs.

Thank you for your understanding,  
King Bobby Blackbird

Eventually Crayon and his friends were found. 

" Come outside the castle " said Blackburnian.  
" What is happening there ? " asked Colourea.  
" Warbler is there " said Diana.  
" But I thought that talking to him is forbidden " said Colouruke.  
" Well the thing is, that the king wants to see from inside the castle " said Blackburnian. " Warbler's date went well "  
" I am happy for him " said Grackle.  
" Warbler found someone named Allie, things went well between them " said Blackburnian.  
" I heard the king said that he wanted him to be with someone " said Dove.  
" Yes, that is why me and the king stepped in " said Blackburnian. " As you probably know the king takes it very seriously "  
" But you must come outside the castle to continue this discussion " said Diana. " The king wants to see what is happening "  
" Well we have to go " said Crayon.  
" Good " said Blackburnian.

Crayon and his friends joined Blackburnian and Diana outside the castle.

Chapter 18  
Showdown With Blackburnian and Diana

They arrived and Warbler is here. The king then had a camera recording of the area outside and he put it on a giant television which him and the queen were watching.

" Warbler will get to see that Blackburnian is the one who actually gives a fuck about him " said King Bobby.  
" Yes " said Queen Starling.  
" If Warbler is smart he will stay with us, we got him with Allie " said King Bobby.  
" Blackburnian told me that sex happened " said Queen Starling.  
" That is what I mean " said King Bobby. " Plus he gets to eat better here as well "  
" With our other advisors gone, we will be increasing the pay of Blackburnian and Diana and we will give Warbler some extra money " said Queen Starling.  
" That is true " said King Bobby.

Blackburnian and Diana began to talk to Crayon and his friends outside.

" There is one thing that we will say first " said Diana. " The king is recording us so if you try anything it will not work " said Blackburnian.  
" Warbler is here to witness something " said Diana.  
" What is that ? " asked Challenger.  
" We need him here to see that we are the ones that care about him more " said Diana.  
" Warbler knows that we have done more for him than any of you have " said Blackburnian. " He may not say it to your face directly but it is the truth "  
" Well with both sides here there will be no secrets " said Diana.  
" Well it is not true " said Crayon.  
" Well, the king got him laid " said Blackburnian. " Well I stepped in and I did the right thing "  
" Allie is the woman in question if you must know "  
" Okay " said Colourea. " But Warbler enjoyed being with us as well "  
" King Bobby gave great meals for Warbler " said Diana.  
" Maybe we should let him decide " said Colouruke.  
" He will pick us, I have shown to be one of the greatest brothers in history " said Blackburnian.  
" Allie enjoyed the sex a lot and it is because of me "  
" So you convinced her ? " asked Artby.  
" Well the king encouraged women to sleep with Warbler, he says it's good for Bird's Isle " said Blackburnian. " The king says that he will put out more statements "  
" How does that help Bird's Isle exactly though ? " asked Grackle.  
" People are happy for him " said Blackburnian.   
" Blackburnian, if you say so " said Challenger.  
" I'm just saying the truth, Challenger " said Blackburnian. "   
" Now you must come with us to jail or risk death fighting " said Diana. " Which is it ? "  
" We will fight " said Crayon.  
" You really are foolish " said Blackburnian. " We will fight Crayon, Challenger, Colouruke, Colourea and Artby. Grackle and Dove you can watch the fight with Warbler.  
" I will make sure that Allie is happier with Warbler, she would not accept this "  
" She supports the war, now time to die "

Blackburnian began charging tons of energy and he used the Ultimate Bird Flock while Diana used her own. The birds full of energy went right for Crayon while Artby then used his Ultimate Light Bomb. The attacks hit, Blackburnian then used the Sky Implosion and it was stronger than the usual ones.

" Hahahahaha " said Blackburnian. " Warbler will remember this "  
" He will " said Diana.

Diana then started charging the Sky Implosion while Blackburnian used the Ultimate Sky Blast. The attacks combined into one giant blast of energy but Artby used the Light Implosion while Colouruke used the Sea Implosion. The attacks combined and everyone took damage.

Crayon then kicked Blackburnian while Blackburnian punched him.

Meanwhile QuackQ then were talking to the king and the queen.

" So there is a fight ? " asked Jack.  
" Blackburnian and Diana are going to crush them " said King Bobby.  
" Yes " said Bryant.  
" Challenger will learn his lesson " said Amanda.  
" He ruined the chance for a better war " said Jack.  
" That is true, but Warbler will do wonders for Bird's Isle " said King Bobby. " Warbler knows what it means to be from here "  
" I heard the statement involving him and Allie " said Bryant.  
" Good " said King Bobby.  
" Yes " said Queen Starling. " Challenger will be at the mercy of Blackburnian and Diana "  
" Warbler knows that with Allie he is better off than with a Numerian " said Jack.  
" My law has forced him not to sleep with people that oppose the war so I am proud of myself as a king " said King Bobby. " I have changed Warbler for the better "  
" Warbler knows what he is doing " said Queen Starling.   
" He sure does " said Bryant.

Blackburnian then kicked Crayon and then blasted him with the Ultimate Sky Blast. Diana then charged up the Sky Implosion while Artby used the Light Implosion to counter. The attacks collided with each other. After that, Blackburnian then started charging up for this new attack called the Tenfold Bird Strike.

" Bird Strike ? " asked Crayon.  
" Bird energy is even stronger than sky energy " said Blackburnian.  
" It is extremely powerful, you cannot stop it "

The attack directly hit Artby down and he took serious damage.

" Hahahaha " said Blackburnian. " You will never stop us from making Warbler's life better "  
" His life ? " asked Colouruke.  
" Yes, his life is great " said Blackburnian. " The king has made him richer "  
" Richer ? " asked Colourea.  
" He wanted him to make Allie happier " said Blackburnian.  
" He has succeeded " said Diana. " Allie is the woman he needs to keep him happy "  
" If you say so " said Challenger. " But he also misses Crayon and his friends as well "  
" He has admitted it to us " said Artby. " The bakers want people to hang with us "  
" Bakers ? " asked Diana.  
" Bakers have wanted people to hang out with us for a long time, not just Warbler " said Artby.  
" Yeah well he's got Allie " said Blackburnian. " Allie knows that as well "  
" Well let's continue the fight " said Crayon.

Blackburnian then used his Tenfold Bird Strike while Challenger used the Thunderstorm Implosion and Diana used the Tenfold Sky Strike. The attacks hit each other. Challenger got up, but was kicked by Diana.

" Now Diana, that's what I love to see " said Blackburnian.  
" Thanks Blackburnian " said Diana.

Blackburnian then used a new attack the Ultimate Bird Blast.

The blast hit with tons of power towards Colouruke, Colouruke used his Sea Implosion to counter. The attacks hit, Blackburnian's attack was stronger.

Blackburnian and Diana used their Ultimate Bird Flocks and they combined into the Legendary Bird Flock which tons of bird energy then blasted down on all of them.

" Hahahaha " said Diana.  
" Indeed " said Blackburnian. " Warbler will remember this, for the rest of his life "

Colouruke charged his Ultimate Sea Blast while Challenger used the Ultimate Thunderstorm Blast and the blasts directly hit Diana. Blackburnian then used a new attack called the Ultimate Bird Bomb, this bomb exploded with power never seen before from a bomb attack and severe damage happened.

" It's not over yet, bakers wouldn't want me dead " said Artby. " I have been such a good customer, customers like me cannot die "  
" Cannot die ? " asked Diana.  
" Great customers don't die " said Artby.  
" Yeah, well I have my doubts about that " said Blackburnian.  
" Bread keeps me alive " said Artby. " The bakers know how important my purchases are to their bakeries so they put special flour preventing me from dying "  
" Hahahahaha " said Blackburnian. " C'mon man "  
" Blackburnian, it is true " said Artby. " Bakers will not let their best customers die "  
" Well, we will just see about that " said Diana.

Blackburnian then started charging up the Ultimate Bird Blast while Diana used the Ultimate Sky Blast combining into the Supreme Bird Blast which had tons of power, Challenger used the Ultimate Thunderstorm Blast while Crayon used the Ultimate Sky Blast. The blasts combined into to the Ultimate Disaster Blast. The attacks collided, everyone took damage.

Colouruke and Artby were slightly struggling. Blackburnian then rushed with his Ultimate Bird Bomb while Challenger used the Ultimate Thunderstorm Bomb. The bombs collided and they both took damage.

Challenger got up and he punched Diana. Diana then kicked Colourea.

Colourea got up and punched Diana, she then used the Light Implosion which knocked her down.

Diana and Blackburnian then grabbed Colouruke. They then threw him into Challenger who jumped out of the way.

Diana then used the Sky Implosion while Blackburnian used the Ultimate Bird Blast. Crayon used the Light Implosion and Colouruke used the Sea Implosion. The attacks collided with each other. 

Colouruke was getting near the end. Diana then started using her Sky Implosion while Blackburnian used the Ultimate Bird Blast while Colouruke used the Sea Implosion and Artby used the Ultimate Light Blast. The attacks collided with each other, Colouruke was defeated.

" No " said Crayon.  
" Well, so much for him " said Blackburnian. " You now know what it is like fighting the strongest advisor "  
" You have not won " said Colourea.  
" We will win, the king will not succeed in his plan " said Crayon.  
" He will " said Diana. " He is a great leader "  
" King Bobby knows what is best for Warbler, Warbler's life is on the line " said Blackburnian. " Allie is counting on us "  
" Allie loves Warbler "  
" I have no idea about that relationship but this war is too much " said Challenger.  
" We will continue " said Diana.

Diana then rushed Artby with a punch while Artby did the same.

Blackburnian then used the Ultimate Bird Flock which directly hit Colourea.

Colourea then got up and she then used the Ultimate Light Bomb while Artby used his own. The bombs then directly hit Diana.

Blackburnian and Diana then punched Artby at the same time. 

Artby was seriously struggling.

" This is for bakers " said Artby. " They have done so much for me, my purchases must continue "  
" I must continue as a customer so I will fight to buy at bakeries forever "  
" For bakers and customers of their bakeries "

Artby then charged lots of energy for his Light Implosion and he directly hit down Diana but Blackburnian got him and a struggle started.

Colourea rushed but Diana then tripped her which allowed Blackburnian to knock Artby to the ground.

" Now face my strongest attack and one of the most powerful attacks in the world " yelled Blackburnian.

" Bird Implosion "  
" That attack is insanely dangerous " said Challenger.  
" Now finish Artby and prevent him from talking to Warbler again " said Blackburnian.

The attack then hit Artby which defeated him.

" Artby " said Challenger, Crayon and Colourea.  
" Well, it was nice to use my brilliant attack " said Blackburnian.   
" It is too strong for them " said Diana.

Diana then rushed for Colourea with her Sky Implosion while Colourea used her Light Implosion.

Colourea was starting to struggle. Colourea was able to get up and use her Ultimate Light Blast while Blackburnian then used the Ultimate Bird Blast to knock her down to the ground. Blackburnian took damage but not as much, he then got up and used the Bird Implosion. The attack aimed directly for Colourea but Crayon and Challenger started to use their Ultimate Light Blasts to hit Diana. The attacks hit their targets

Colourea was near the end. Blackburnian then grabbed her while Crayon grabbed him. There was a big struggle but Blackburnian knocked Crayon off and he then knocked Colourea to the ground. Diana then grabbed Colourea and punched her.

" Nooooooo " said Crayon.  
" Well now, it is just the four of us " said Blackburnian. " The best for Warbler is going to happen "

Chapter 19  
Last Advisors vs Last Heroes

" Warbler's best interests will be fulfilled " said Diana.  
" Don't bet on it " said Crayon.  
" They will " said Blackburnian. " The king wants this life for him "  
" The king knows that Allie is perfect for him "  
" Why does Allie support this war ? " asked Challenger.  
" It is because it is a war that will make Bird's Isle a better place, Allie is keeping Warbler happy " said Blackburnian.  
" Allie knows what it means to be from here " said Diana.  
" What does that mean ? " asked Challenger.  
" To support Bird's Isle as much as possible " said Blackburnian. " I am proud just like Warbler to be from here, you must feel the same about Colourland do you not ? "  
" Well yes, we do love Colourland but this war is not a good war " said Challenger. " It is not a war that is good for Colourland to fight in "  
" That is your decision but Warbler must fight, he knows that Allie loves him " said Diana.  
" If Allie loves him so much then how would fighting in this war be good for Warbler ? " asked Crayon.  
" You don't understand " said Diana. " Allie is one of the warriors "  
" She has decided to not fight against your group but she will get to see Warbler " said Blackburnian. " So they will get time to spend together, a lot of it "  
" Well we should continue this battle " said Diana.

Diana charged her Sky Implosion while Crayon used his own. The attacks collided with each other and they both took damage. Crayon got up and he punched Diana while Blackburnian punched Challenger.

Challenger then used his Thunderstorm Implosion and he directly hit Blackburnian down to the ground but Diana then used her Ultimate Sky Blast to hit Crayon. Diana then grabbed him while Blackburnian then punched Crayon.

" Hahahahaha " said Blackburnian.   
" The king has shown what a great king he is, he is a king that everyone loves "  
" Oh really ? " asked Challenger.  
" The war he started is a great war for the people " said Blackburnian. " The people are happy to go to war "  
" Yeah by the people you mean yourself and Diana " said Challenger.  
" No the citizens love the war " said Blackburnian. " King Bobby has given them a chance to show how much they love him "  
" The citizens are proud of King Bobby, proud of getting ruled by a king, seeing a king who wants to make Bird's Isle a better place just like them "  
" Outside of the warriors and the advisors I don't think that they would believe that " said Crayon.  
" Well the people of Bird's Isle are proud of being ruled by a king like I said " said Blackburnian. " We should continue "

Blackburnian then started charging for the Ultimate Bird Blast while Challenger used the Ultimate Thunderstorm Blast. The attacks hit, Diana punched Crayon. After that, Crayon then rushed for Diana with his Times Seven Sky Strike and hit her down.

Crayon was struggling while Diana was slightly struggling. Diana then went for Challenger but Challenger then knocked her down. Crayon fired off his Light Implosion while Challenger used the Ultimate Thunderstorm Bomb while Diana then used the Sky Implosion.

Diana and Crayon were seriously struggling. 

" Now this is time to end Crayon " said Blackburnian.  
" It is " said Diana. " Crayon has skill but he went against our king so this must happen "

Blackburnian then started charging for the Bird Implosion while Diana used the Sky Implosion creating an insanely powerful attack, Challenger used the Thunderstorm Implosion and Crayon used the Sky Implosion. The attacks collided and everyone took lots of damage.

Crayon and Diana appeared to be defeated.

" Diana has lost " said Blackburnian stunned.  
" Crayon fought well but now it is up to me " said Challenger.  
" Challenger, you will not succeed " said Blackburnian. " The king has tons of faith in me "

Meanwhile the king and queen were talking with QuackQ again.

" Diana lost ? " asked Queen Starling.  
" Challenger is stronger than we thought, but Blackburnian will win " said King Bobby. " Warbler knows that his brother is the man who truly cares about him "  
" That is true, perhaps Numerians wanted him to not have good influences " said Jack.  
" You never know with Numerians " said Bryant. " Warbler does not need meth around him "  
" Well, that is true " said King Bobby.  
" Meth is very Numerian, us Colourlandish have refused it " said Amanda. " Meth is not Colourlandish"  
" That is true " said Jack. " Colourlandish people reject it "  
" Numerians will bring drugs to the war, the warriors must destroy it " said Bryant.  
" Our warriors are amazing " said Queen Starling.  
" We never forget them ever, we always say good things about them " said King Bobby. " They are not scared of any drug "  
" Challenger was not always aware of meth in the country " said Amanda. " He could have done a lot more against it "  
" Blackburnian will defeat Challenger, Warbler's life depends on it " said King Bobby. " Allie wants the same "  
" Allie is not Numerian, which is what Warbler needs in his sex life " said Jack. " I am glad to see that the king has taken action "  
" Numerians can make Warbler's sex life bad " said Bryant.

Meanwhile Warbler was thinking.

" Man this is really out of hand, my brother and Challenger are the last two " he thought.  
" I really hope that my brother will not force me to fight but if the king sees this "  
" Now I am with Allie, which is good and bad at the same time "  
" It is great to be with someone but this war is too much "

After that, Challenger and Blackburnian continued their discussion.

" I want you to know about Warbler and Allie more " said Blackburnian.  
" What is there to know, Blackburnian ? " asked Challenger.  
" Well they hit it off very quickly " said Blackburnian. " Allie is very smitten with him "  
" How so ? " asked Challenger.  
" Sex happened " said Blackburnian. " You dare to go against that "  
" Warbler does not support the war but Allie does, this is going to be hard " said Challenger. " I do not want to go against that "  
" He does and the king intends for this relationship to continue " said Blackburnian. " You will not stop the relationship, Challenger "  
" The king has changed Warbler sexually, now it is time for us to continue the fight "

Blackburnian then used the Bird Implosion and he aimed it towards Challenger while Challenger used the Thunderstorm Implosion. Both of them took damage. Challenger got up and he punched Blackburnian down to the ground.

Blackburnian then used his Ultimate Bird Flock while Challenger used his Ultimate Thunderstorm Bomb to counter. Blackburnian was struggling.

" How could this be " said Blackburnian. " I fought so hard and with tons of power "  
" My design to fight in the war with my brother Warbler must happen, he needs this "  
" Warbler must fight, Warbler must fight " he yelled.

Blackburnian then rushed towards Challenger with his Ultimate Bird Blast while Challenger used his Ultimate Thunderstorm Blast. The blasts hit each other both were knocked down. Challenger was slightly struggling.

Blackburnian then went to kick Challenger but Challenger got to him first and kicked him.

Blackburnian then got up and rushed Challenger with his Bird Implosion but Challenger then used the Thunderstorm Implosion. The attack of Challenger looked to be too much and Blackburnian appeared to be defeated

The king was insanely angry.

" What " yelled King Bobby. " I have to fight, how can this be "  
" Now Warbler does not have his brother for the time being " said Queen Starling. " I will make that Challenger guy truly regret this "  
" With no advisors to fight, it will be a lot harder " said King Bobby. " Warbler must get a lot stronger "  
" We will go to the area that the fight was " said Queen Starling.

Challenger, Grackle and Dove went with Warbler and they got his friends together and they ran out of the area.

The king was not far behind.

" Warbler is gone " said King Bobby. " Challenger took him "  
" Bring Allie here " 

Meanwhile Crayon and his friends checked into a hospital with Warbler.

" Glad to see you all " said Warbler. " I cannot imagine what the king will do now "  
" Right now, we have stopped all the advisors " said Challenger.  
" Now just the king and queen remain " said Grackle.  
" They will be very difficult " said Dove.  
" We will need to get better and train again " said Challenger.  
" I hope you stop this war " said Warbler. " I am not sure where Allie fits in with this "  
" Good point " said Challenger.  
" Anyways, I should get back because the king will lose it " said Warbler.

Warbler headed back to meet up with King Bobby and Queen Starling.

This is the end of this part of the series, the final section is Colourland Series 2 Part 4 Bird's Isle Royalty.


End file.
